Remember Me: A Love Story
by teamrenesmee88
Summary: Renesmee's memory was taken away in an effort to protect her. Now Jacob has reentered her life after he was forced to intervene to protect her; but what will become of Jacob and Nessie when she doesn't even know who she is, let alone who he is. In this epic story, Nessie will have to fall in love with Jacob and the world of the supernatural all over again. Will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy my new story! I will be updating with a new chapter once a week! Thanks(: **Please review so I know if you like the start and flow of the story so far! **THANKS:)

* * *

"Ah." I gasped myself awake from a deep sleep due to a loud banging noise. Both of my parents were out of town again, my mother; promoting her career as an up and coming actress, and my father; away on business. Most of my life, well at least what I could remember, my parents had been a-wall. Apparently a lot changed after my car accident in which I lost all my memories forever. Starting over was hard, especially alone, but I was used to it. However, right in that very moment, I could not ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach that something very bad was about to happen.

I was sitting up-right in bed; paralyzed almost- like when you wake up from a really bad dream to darkness, and you can't bring yourself to move or go back to sleep, so you just sit there, afraid. I clutched the covers to my chest and made sure that neither my feet nor any other body part was away from the protective cover of my bed sheets. Odd is the feeling that a few simple sheets, able to be ripped apart in a few short seconds, could be such a security. I waited, unmoving; listening.

_It must be an animal_. I thought, trying to mentally convince myself that my fear was irrational.

Then I heard it; clear as day. Voices. Whispers. I couldn't make out the words, but it was enough to get the adrenaline flowing. In my life, of what I can remember, I had never experienced very much pure fear, but right now was the exception. Instead of panicking, my mind was racing a thousand miles per minute. Help; I need help. I reached for my phone on the night stand next to me only to feel the familiar texture of one of my favorite novels. _Shit._ Having forgotten to plug my phone in the charger next to my bed, now my IPhone was across the room, sitting silently on my divan. _Of course; the one and only time I forget. And you just sit there silently._ My mind began racing again; listening to the still steady sound of the voices I presumed were located in the room below my bedroom-which happened to be the kitchen- as well as trying to figure out my next move. One thing was for sure. I needed a weapon of some sort. I looked around frantically and carefully grabbed the metal candleholder on my nightstand. I removed the candle, which left me with a rectangular shaped, dense weapon. Before attempting to make my way to my phone, I listened more closely at the voices. There seemed to be two males, from what I could hear. They sounded calm, unlike what I would think they would sound like. What did they want? I concealed a shiver as I tried, unsuccessfully to dismiss the flow of unfortunate scenarios running through my mind, as to what these men could be doing in my home at approximately 2:47 am.

"They're close!" I heard a new, third voice speak from downstairs; only this time, it was not a quiet whisper like the men talking before, it was yelled. The man had a panic to his voice that caused my body to react quickly into survival mode. I jumped out of bed, abandoning the candleholder due to only thinking about getting to my phone to call the police, right as I heard the men loudly racing up the stairs towards me. I reached my phone and quickly yet clumsily began attempting to enter the numbers 9-1-1 to actually call the police. Then it all became quite weird. It was as if I was in tunnel vision. I didn't hear, nor did I see or focus on anything but my phone. I was shaking, so my attempts at dialing any numbers were useless, but it was as if I was in complete focus. An oddly warm hand on my shoulder pulled me from my trace. My hands dropped my phone due to shock, and all I thought to do was scream. My legs tried to move forward and escape, but arms from behind held me back.

"Ren stop. Stop!" I heard a voice say from behind me; belonging to the man whose hands were around me, not allowing me to escape.

"We're just trying to help you." Said the voice of the man that had been the one to yell earlier. As he said this, I jerked my body towards him, seeing one of my attackers for the first time. He was huge. He towered over my 5'4 stance by a good two feet. Unknowingly, my body subconsciously backed away from him, closer into the arms of the other man who was holding me back. By this time my lungs felt as if they were going to explode, and my throat was searing pain due to my loud screams, but I felt as if I had no other option. The man holding me back was much stronger than me; with little effort he seemed to lock me within his arms as I frantically used all of my strength to break away.

"They're close." A different voice said. I looked to see a man- no, rather boy- standing in the entryway of my room. He was still huge, but much smaller than the other man standing before me; in regards to his stature vs. the man engulfing me, I had no idea.

"Renesmee please calm down. We are trying to help you." The man holding me said in my ear. The feeling of his breath in my ear caused a violent twitch causing me to slam my head to the side, shutting off his access and hiding my ear. _What had they called me? Renesmee? _

"No. No. No," I screamed, still trying with all my might to break away, "That's not me, that's not me. I'm not that girl. I'm Calli. Calli Sparow. Please, please, it's not me." The begging came out muffled by tears that I hadn't been aware began in the first place. All my words ran together, with sobbing hiccups as my breaths. They must have the wrong girl. Never had I known this type of fear.

"You're scaring her!" The smaller statured boy said, looking at the man holding me.

"I'm scaring her?" He asked, ironically sounding shocked, "_We're _scaring her. And would you rather us just leave and her die?"

"No. No. No. Please don't." A new stream of begs began as the man mentioned my death. This time they were more frantic, as was I.

"Way to go." Said the big man- from what I could tell biggest of the three- who stood to the side of me. I grabbed for my attackers hands, but it was useless because his much larger hands were gripping each of my wrists with exuberant force.

"No, no. Listen, please, please listen." The man behind me started, but was quickly cut off.

"They're here." The boy from the hallway informed us. _Who is they?_ The man holding my wrists quickly and skillfully moved my position so that I swiftly turned around, and was now facing him. His hands had moved as well, so that now his right hand was on my back, pushing me to him and keeping me attached to him, while his left hand was placed over my mouth. This was the first time that I had seen the man. He was younger than I had expected; maybe early twenties. I immediately noticed his facial expression. It was neither angry, nor panicked, nor evil, as I had expected my attacker to be. He looked almost, _regretful,_ like he didn't want to have to manhandle me.

"Please," he began quietly, "We're trying to protect you. But in order for us to do that you must remain quiet." When my screaming stopped due to his odd calming sight; leaving my muffled sobs, he continued even more quietly- "There are bad people coming very soon. We only want to keep you safe and-"

"Shhh." The big man said, quieting the room. The only sound was the soft sound of my tears, and a distant noise of what sounded to be a door slamming, followed by footsteps, which I figured is what they were all listening for. Although the man restraining me did exert a calming sense over me, I still felt the distress of being possibly kidnapped by strangers. When I noticed his grip slightly loosening on me, most likely because he thought I was succumbing to him, I took my chance.

"Help!" I screamed, louder than only of my previous cries for help. For a short moment I released myself from his grasp, taking advantage of his shock, only for him to grab me once more, more forceful this time. I was still facing him, but no longer was the calm, sad look in his eyes. Now he displayed a look of pure panic and fear. Just as I noticed his changed expression I heard it- we all heard it; the sound of loud, thumping footsteps running up the stairs towards us.

"Get her out of here." The big man yelled with grand authority to his voice. The man holding me was now holding both my wrists so tight that I was loosing feeling in both of them. Actually, I was loosing feeling all together. Why couldn't I hear anything? My attacker seemed to notice when my screams were replaced with an eerie silence. You know when you're on a roller coaster, and you just went over the big hill, and you black out for that split second- well that's how I felt; only, it wasn't going away. I was acutely aware of my knees giving out beneath me. After that I don't remember much, only falling- and complete and utter blackness.

* * *

I stretched awake, reaching for my covers to pull over my head. I was freezing. Instead my hands grabbed upon something smaller, rougher and oddly shaped. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the surrounding darkness. Was I outside? As I thought this the events of what had happened recently, flooded through my mind, filling me with a feeling of uneasiness. I sat up quickly, only seeing a dimly lit fire and none of my attackers. This may be my only chance; I knew I should run, but it was as if my body had shut down. I just sat there, as paralyzed as I was the moment I awoke to the whispers.

"You're awake." A soft voice piped in from the right of me.

"Ah!" I turned, surprised. A good distance away, sitting on his own with what appeared to be his phone in his hand, was the man that had restrained me earlier.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my oddly sore head. I quickly retracted my hand when I accidentally pushed on a certain spot on the back left of my head, causing searing pain.

"Sorry, I managed to grab your arms and keep your body upright, but not before you're head hit the ground."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You fainted. Don't you remember?" I didn't answer. Ever since the accident memory had always been difficult for me, and piecing together what had just occurred would take a little time. "Thank God though is really all I can say."

"You're happy I hit my head?" I shot back. He looked surprised and slightly hurt by the amount of bite I had in my voice- to be honest I surprised myself.

"No, you got hurt. I would never be happy you were hurt." He replied while looking directly at me. His stare made me feel uncomfortable so I looked down, trying to cover as much skin as possible with the two jackets that had been overtop of me.

"Are you cold?" He asked. His voice was soft; gentle even. How odd that I had been afraid of him just moments ago. Not that I was completely comfortable, I mean he did technically kidnap me, but for some reason I just didn't feel like he would hurt me.

"Yes." I replied quietly- actually almost inaudibly. Fear still threatened me as I stood with this man, but I was not as frantic as before.

"Is it ok if I come sit by you?"

"No." I replied immediately. He looked hurt, which is pretty odd considering he did just kidnap me.

"I have a higher body temperature than most. You will see if you allow me to come sit next to you." He said, with a colder tone than his last offer.

"No. I'm not cold." I replied again, looking straight ahead.

"Yes you are." He fought.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you're shaking."

"No. Maybe I'm just in shock, I mean I did just get kidnapped." I replied, for the first time since this morning showing an emotion other than fear- anger. He just smirked at my comment, leaning back on the ground so that his legs were spread across the ground and his arms were propped up behind him, holding him up.

"Kidnapped." He mocked, "How about a thank you for saving your life?"

"Thank you!" I yelled at him, "You scared me to death!" The familiar feeling of sharp pains in my head began to emerge, like they usually did when I was confused.

"Actually, funny choice of words considering you are very much alive right now, and if we hadn't have come you most likely would actually be dead."

"Stop!" I screamed, pulling my knees closer to my body and placing my head in between them, with my arms draped over the top of me. He immediately stopped and we sat in silence for what felt like a while. I took deep breaths while the searing pain in my head slowly faded away.

"I'm sorry." The man said softly. I didn't answer. What the hell was I suppose to say? It's ok; you just kidnapped me but it's totally fine!

"Sometimes I just get headaches is all." I said, explaining myself while subtly fulfilling a need I felt to soothe him. He didn't reply, which I appreciated.

"What's you're name?" I asked after another moment of silence.

"We should get going." He said abruptly, ignoring me. He proceeded to stand up and walk over to me.

"Where?" I asked, leaning my body away from the direction of his presence. "Why?" He didn't answer me yet again; instead, he stopped right in front of me and extending his hand for me to take.

"Where are we going?" I asked, paying no attention to his extended hand.

"Somewhere safe, ok?" he asked, seeming annoyed. When he sensed my hesitation his expression softened and he lowered himself down so that he was eye-to-eye with me.

"Look. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. All I want is to keep you safe, and right now in order to do that- we have to go." He added a slight smile at the end, I imagine meant to soothe my uneasiness. I bit my lip, thinking of what to do. If he wasn't telling the truth, what would be his motivation for being kind to me? It would make more sense that he was telling the truth. Now that I think about it, him and his friends had saved me after all- I think? What sold me was when I looked at him once more. Something about this man kneeling right in front of me gave me the feeling that he could be trusted. Call it a second sense, call it bullshit; ultimately it wouldn't even matter, it's not like I could get away even if I wanted to- which for some extremely weird reason I didn't.

"Fine." I said, making up my mind. He nodded and stood, looking down at me.

"But with one condition." I said, staring up at him. He cocked his eyebrow as a means for me to continue. "What is your name?"

He smiled; an actual smile this time. It was actually, without a doubt, breathtakingly beautiful. "Jacob. Jacob Black." He replied, once again extending his hand for me to take. Feeling rebellious and still not all the comfortable with the situation I ignored his offer and pushed myself up. He smirked and placed his once extended hand in the pocket of his jeans.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see when we get there." He replied before completely putting out the barely-there fire before us.

"Well how are we getting here?" I asked.

"Damn you ask a lot of questions." he started walking straight ahead, further into the forest. It was then that I looked around and realized our location; we were somewhere deep in the woods. Only then did I begin to notice the odd, creepy sounds the woods at night can foster.

"Jacob?" I called quietly. It was the first time I had called him by his name, and although it felt foreign to me, something about it was so familiar.

"Yeah?" I heard him answer from not that far to the right of me. I didn't answer, I just followed where I heard his voice until I could make out his figure in the dark, and walked to him. He began walking and I followed, not wanting to be left behind.

"So we're just going to walk to wherever we're going?" I asked, hugging myself for warmth. He seemed to notice I was cold and was about to say something, but decided against it. Instead he locked his lips and continued forward, ignoring my question all together.

I sighed. "Well how long until we're there?" I tried again.

"We'll be there around, I don't know, 6 or 7am?" He replied nonchalantly.

"Well what time is it now?" I asked, annoyed that he hadn't actually answered my question. With a sigh, he begrudgingly plucked his cell phone out of his pocket to read me the time. "Sorry I would check myself but I, believe it or not, didn't think to grab it before you kidnapped me."

"It's 3:30 am. And would you stop saying that?" He asked, referring to my mentioning the kidnapping.

I ignored him, something we both seemed rather good at, and instead focused on the time. "Wait what!" I exclaimed, stopping dead in my tracks. "That's like four hours!"

"She can do math." He mocked, obviously wanting to continue forward.

"How do you intend for me to walk for four hours straight. I'm not even being high maintenance, that's just crazy!" He gave me a not so subtle look, signifying he did not believe that I was a low maintenance kind of girl and then held out his arms in an odd sort of way. He had them both stretched out on both sides and he was leaning towards me, almost like he wanted me to-

"No way." I said, pushing his hands away.

"We'll see how long that lasts." He said, walking forward with me following.

"I'd rather crawl."

An hour and a half later...

I was in his arms sleeping as he was carrying me to our destination. Him carrying me was oddly very soothing. I didn't even try to stay awake as my eyes began to waver shut. I needed the shut-eye to try and figure out what exactly had happened this morning, which was hard considering Jacob had ignored almost every single one of my questions. Regardless, I knew I had time to get my energy back, because for some reason, I felt completely and totally safe in his arms.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends(: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Please review and let me know what you think of chapter 2! Thanks!**

* * *

I had slept a restless sleep all day. Currently I was laying in bed trying, unsuccessfully if I may add, to get some real sleep. I had woken up for a brief moment when Jacob was putting me to bed and when I glanced at the clock located on the nightstand next to the bed, it read 6:58 AM. I proceeded to wake up periodically every hour, almost like I had some kind of subconscious, cruel, mental alarm clock. I sighed and threw off the covers I had over my head, trying to conceal the daytime light. Even though all the windows were covered, the slight peak of light peaking through the corners, and hum of day made sleep impossible. When I looked now, 12:02 flashed in diamond letters on a white, old fashioned looking alarm clock. I had been studying the room I was placed in during my time awake. It was decorated rather beautifully, mainly white with hints of light yellows and soft pinks. There was a white desk to my left-with what looked to be some party dresses and heals- no thank you, accompanied by two large windows directly in front of it, a vanity in front of me- also white- and a sitting area as well as a bookshelf and armoire filling the more spacious area to my right. The most grand and breathtaking part of the room, however, was the beautiful see-through canopy draping delicately over the king size bed. It was thick enough to blur my vision, yet thin enough so that I could make out everything in the room. I wondered whose home I was in; hence another reason why I hadn't left the bed yet. I had absolutely no idea where I was, nor who I would be encountering if I were to journey out of this room. I was not frightened anymore, just completely confused. I wished Jacob would just walk in and tell me what was going on. I knew that was a lost cause though, because every question that I shot at him earlier tonight was dodged or, more rudely, completely ignored.

I considered my options: I could try to leave; but where the hell would I go? My house? Not too sure what happened there. I could call the police. Yet I didn't have a phone so that's a lost cause. My final and least desired option was to leave this bedroom and try to get some answers. If anything, the least they could do is tell me where I was. I slid out from under the sheets, not trying to make much noise, and crossed the room to the half-opened, white door leading to the bathroom. Once I entered the room, I was absolutely stunned; the bathroom was breathtaking! All four walls were covered in white, sparkling stone from top to bottom. The cabinets were a distressed, pale pink, and the shower was in the same stone, only with pink and yellow moldings after every row of stone. There was a magnificent, crystal chandelier hanging in the very middle of the room, which when turned on, illuminated bright light. The countertop was clear, but with glitter coating the surface, which intrigued me; there was a higher area with a sink and a framed mirror, and a shorter area with a white chair with a yellow bow around it, which I assumed was for makeup and hair. It was the most incredible thing I had ever seen, and that's saying a lot due to the fact that I live in a multimillion-dollar home.

When I looked in the mirror, however, the room seemed to loose its sparkle, when I noticed the complete train-wreck i was; my eyes were puffy and had dark bags underneith, my lips were chapped, most likely from the cold, and my skin looked less than hydrated. In fact, the only part of myself that seemed to look alright was my hair, still in it's perfect orangish-brown, curly locks. Looking to fix the mess I had become, I opened some drawers, looking for at least something to wipe my face off with; instead I found that the drawers were stocked with some of the most high-end beauty products I had ever seen. I didn't even know what the majority of them were; some of them weren't even in English! I settled on the most normal product I could find, which was some high end cleansing wipes and washed my face. I then proceeded to brush my teeth with the unopened toothbrush and toothpaste I found in the right, top drawer. I found some makeup and put some concealer on to cover my bags, which was all I needed, considering my complexion had always been oddly perfect. I put some chap stick on and flipped my hair a few times, adding some much needed volume. Lastly, I put on some deodorant and the most normal looking perfume I could find, which was some French shit, but it smelled like fruit so that was nice. When I looked it the mirror after all this, I was rather pleased at what I saw. I looked much more like myself and, considering the circumstances, I thought I looked rather good. Now for the hard part; leaving the room.

Once I left the bedroom I was in, I was bombarded with beauty, yet again. The entire house was decorated beautifully and like the bedroom, it was simple and elegant, yet extravagant. I followed the hallway until I reached what looked to be a living room. I felt relief when I spied Jacob on the couch. Wanting to get his attention, I made my presence known with louder than necessary footsteps. He seemed to notice and turned, once he spotted me he smiled; warmer than his smiles last night.

"Finally." He said, chuckling to himself. I noticed that his smile was slightly crooked, which suited him nicely. Currently he had on a cutt-off tee shirt, which gave a glimpse of his perfectly tanned muscles, and sweat pants that hung low. I swallowed; he looked sincerely hot. He seemed to notice my starting and raised his eyebrow slightly, something I noticed he did frequently and smirked.

"So um," I started, looking away, "Would you like to explain to me where I am?"

"Straight to business type of girl. I like that." He said sarcastically, giving me a new smile; flirty. I uncomfortably shifted my gaze towards the door; he made me feel comfortable yet not all at the same time. I take it he noticed, for he cleared his throat and stood up, running his fingers through his hair once. "Everyone's in the main house." He said, pointing out the wall of huge French doors behind me to a bigger home.

"Wow." I said, out of disbelief. The majority of the entire house was covered in windows; and not just small windows, I mean walls being giant windows, themselves!

"Hm?" He asked, looking out the window at the house, trying to understand my astonishment.

"You're not amazed by all this?" I motioned at the house we were in as well as the one across the yard with my hands.

He smiled and walked a tad closer before answering. "I was, but I used to come around so much I guess I got used to it."

I nodded. "Why'd you stop?"

"Hm?" He asked again, preoccupied while opening the refrigerator.

"You said that you used to come around a lot. Why'd you stop?" He paused with the refrigerator doors open, with an almost far off look on his face. He stayed still even while I shifted my stance to try to regain his attention.

"I'm sorry that was too personal." I said at last, looking outside again, at the windowed house across the yard.

"It's ok." He replied quietly, suddenly close to me. When I looked towards him he handed me a bottle of water. I nodded at him gratefully before I took it and drank a few gulps.

"So like I said, everyone's in the main house, there. We should probably head over considering it's already noon-

"Whose everyone?" I asked him, mid-sentence. He seemed to get annoyed less easily today, which was a good thing, and when I cut him off he just continued without missing a beat.

"These people, they're also trying to help you."

"Ok…" I said, wondering how that answered my question at all.

"All you need to know is that this is their house, well- both of their homes, and that they too, are trying to protect you."

"No that isn't all I _need_ to know." I replied, annoyed. I threw up my hands and set the water bottle on a table to the side of me more forcefully than necessary. I had wrongfully hoped that he would be a tad more helpful today.

"Like that."

"What?" I asked, still annoyed.

"Don't do shit like that. Don't get frustrated and throw a tantrum."

"Ah." I responded, offended. Ok, maybe I had gotten a little aggravated, but a tantrum, no way! "Maybe I'm annoyed at the fact that I literally have no fucking idea what is going on. So excuse me if I'm a tad overdramatic as you might say. And why should I even care what you, or they think?" I asked, sincerely pissed off. Once I said it I felt smug, finally letting out some of the pent up frustration I had been dealing with since early in the AM.

"Why?" He asked, shaking his head, "Because we care about you."

"You don't even know me." I spat back, with more bite than I had administered to anyone in a long time. Immediately I felt bad when I saw the look of hurt on Jacob's face. He held my gaze for longer than necessary before looking back through the doors to the other house.

We stood in silence for a little while before I finally caved. "I'm sorry I cussed at you." I said quietly; apologizes had never been my strong suit.

"That's what you're sorry for?" Jacob asked after a moment, looking rather amused.

"I don't like to swear." I replied, flipping my hair and lifting my chin a tad. From the corner of my eye I saw him smile while looking at me. "Don't you have something to say?"

He lowered his eyebrows into a quizzical look, thinking of what I meant. "Usually when someone apologizes you say sorry back."

"Um, are you serious right now?" He asked, rather shocked. I raised my shoulders, questioningly; why wouldn't I be? "Do you not understand at all, that I just _saved your life?_" He asked, moving his hands around frantically, as if he was trying to push the information into me.

"That doesn't mean you can just be a jerk whenever you want to." I bickered back. I crossed my arms and looked out the window again, holding my ground.

"Seriously?" I heard him say, shocked. "You have got to be kidding me." He laughed to himself out of frustration and ran his hands over his face, then his fingers through his hair. "You know what, fine. I am so sorry for being a, as you called it- jerk."

"Thank you." I replied, satisfied with myself, yet semi-annoyed that he mocked me earlier response "as you might say" by instead saying "as you called it."

"Are you ready to go now?" He asked with a sigh, opening the door for me.

"I guess." I replied, uneasily. I walked through the door, waiting for him to lead the way.

"You know, you bicker like a 50 year old married woman."

"Bite me."

"Oh the irony." Jacob added, quietly, followed by a loud laugh- most likely the result of a poor, personal inside joke.

"Wow." I said, for what felt like the tenth time since we walked into the "main house." Everything about this house, like the smaller, cottage- the one I had woken up in- was beautiful. This one had a much different style than the cottage though, instead of it being classy, warm and traditional, it was cold and modern, yet still unbelievably ornate.

"Be nice." Jacob warned, softly, before entering the kitchen. Inside the kitchen I counted eight people, who didn't even look like people at all; for a second I thought they were porcelain dolls! They were completely flawless, and very pale, yet their complexion was so perfect- it suited them nicely.

"Calli, how lovely it is that you're here." The oldest lady in the room spoke. Her voice was warm and kind, which made me feel more comfortable. I smiled back at her, grateful.

"Yes, we are so glad that you could stay with us." The man next to her, which I assumed was the older ladies husband by the way they were standing together, said. I nodded in response, not really knowing what to say. Why did they keep saying how wonderful and glad they were that I could be here; it's not like it was voluntary. I found myself not being able to decide if they were crazy or just weirdly friendly. A heard someone lightly laugh and looked to where I had heard the sound. I locked eyes with a man who seemed to be in his early twenties. He was looking at me and had a warm, almost familiar smile. His hair was a beautiful color, in fact, it was almost the exact shade as mine, which was odd considering the unusual color of my hair. As I examined him the usual warning signs of one of my head pains began to emerge; only this time, instead of starting dull and gaining momentum it hit me at once like a ton of bricks.

"Ah." I gasped, grabbing my head and squeezing my eyes shut, willing the unbearable pain to go away. I heard several gasps and someone say the name "Jasper", but ultimately I wasn't much aware of what was going on around me, the pain was too intense. I leaned back, not able to hold myself up much longer, luckily, a familiar set of hands grabbed my waist, holding me up. As quickly as it had come, the pain began to vanish, leaving me feeling slightly weak and greatly embarrassed; my "headaches" had never been something that I had been comfortable with letting other people in on, and now, unwillingly an entire room of strangers had been witness to one.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked me when I regained my composure. He was closer than I expected, or even noticed, which helped to shock me back into the present. My right hip was directly touching his and his hands were both placed on the small of my back.

"Yeah." I replied, stepping away from his embrace, not wanting to make any more of a spectacle of myself than I already had. I let out a breath, making sure that the pain had fully vanished. I once again looked at the crowd of people in front of me. The man that I had been looking at when my headache emerged seemed upset and oddly somewhat aggravated, while the woman next to him just looked afraid. She was clutching his arm tightly and looking at me with a extremely concerned pair of eyes. While looking at the woman I could already feel the beginnings of another head pain begin, so I quickly shut my eyes and moved my gaze away from where she was standing. I opened my eyes after a moment, when I was sure that I wouldn't be embarrassing myself yet again. When I reopened my eyes I continued scanning the rest of the room. There were two other couples that I had not yet examined- or admired is a better word. One woman was extremely tiny and had a pixie hair cut. She was smiling although worried, and I had a weird feeling that I would like her. The man she was holding hands with was blonde and looked rather, odd. He was standing straight as a board and looked as if he were in complete concentration; not going to lie he did slightly scare me. To the right of them was the last couple; and most attractive if I do say so myself. The man was butch and had short brown, curly hair, while the woman was breathtakingly beautiful. She had blonde hair and a beautifully curly body; the type all girls dream of having- extremely skinny yet perfectly curvy. She looked worried, yet refined and standoffish. I did notice one thing however, that was rather peculiar, they all seemed to have the exact same colored eyes; but not just any color, it was like- gold. What an odd shade to all-

"Why don't I introduce everyone?" the man who had been the first after his partner to greet me said, gaining my attention and interrupting me mid-thought. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen." He pulled her to him and she hugged him and gave me another warm smile. "This is Rosalie and Emmett." He said next, pointing to the blonde and the butch guy. Emmett smiled a big, teethy grin and waved. I smiled also; he had one of those smiles that was just infectious. The woman, Rosalie, slightly smiled, but the smile seemed kind. "Next is Alice and Jasper." Jasper made no emotion, which did not help him to be any less scary, but Alice skipped towards me happily and pulled me into a hug. Due to shock, it took me a moment to respond, but quickly after, I wrapped my arms loosely around hers and hugged her back, for some reason feeling comfortable to do so. The room laughed when she walked back to her spot next to Jasper; they must have been expecting her to do something like that. How could someone so adorable be with someone so, cold? Lastly, are Edward and Bella, he said, motioning towards them. Since the man, Edward had brought on the pains in my head and Bella had just about I wasn't going to risk looking any more closely at them. I quickly looked in their general vicinity and smiled, before turning back towards Carlisle. He smiled at me, almost encouraging. "I see you've met Jacob." He added.

"Um, if you call kidnapping me in the middle of the night meeting- yeah, I'd say were bff's." I replied, trying to add more humor to an extremely awkward situation. The room laughed easily, which was a relief.

"Well I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble. He can be a real animal." Rosalie added sarcastically. I couldn't help myself from laughing, and to be honest it kind of felt good to have someone else make the jabs at Jacob.

"What can I say, I like to _live_ life to the fullest." He created clear emphasis on the word life, which caused Rosalie to flip her hair as I had a moment ago when Jacob's comments were annoying me. I was beginning to like her, for we seemed to have some similarities when it came to how we felt towards Jacob.

"I'd rather be dead than a dog." She responded, coldly.

"Like you have a choice." Jacob smirked. I was beginning to feel as if what everyone was apart of a constant stream of inside jokes that I wasn't in on.

"You-" Rosalie started.

"Enough." A new, calm voice piped in. It was the man, Edward. I mentally thanked him and to my surprise, he nodded at me slightly, almost like he could hear what I was-

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked with a gentle voice.

"I tried but um…" I didn't know what to say so I just sighed to finish my sentence. Feeling awkward I added, "but the room was just- breathtaking."

"Oh did you love it!" The cute one, Alice, piped in. "I knew you would!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yes it was beautiful thank you." I replied with a smile.

"See I told you it wasn't too much!" Alice said to the woman next to Edward- what was her name- Bella, that's right. Now that I got a good chance to look at her I was surprised by how pretty she was. She had ordinary brown hair and an ordinary stature, but she was actually the most beautiful woman in the room. I take it back, her and Edward are the most attractive couple, sorry Rosalie and Emmett. After locking eyes with me for a second or two she looked away to answer Alice.

"It only wasn't too much because I made you cut back on basically everything!" She replied, humorously. The room, including me, laughed at her comment. Bella had a slight deep voice, but it had a certain ring to it that I couldn't place, it seemed very familiar though; I didn't spend much time dwelling on it, however, due to fear that my head pains would return.

"You must be starving." Esme said to me, "Would you like something to eat?"

"I would." Jacob piped in from behind me. He walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator like he owned the place. I still wondered why he had stopped coming around so much, it seemed to me that he looked perfectly comfortable.

"We have been cooking up a storm for you." Bella added, warmly.

"Well, the girls at least." Rosalie piped in. The guys smirked, even Jasper slightly moved his mouth into a smile; there is hope for him yet.

"Actually, I mean I am hungry and I would love some food, that's very kind of you all, but I was kind of hoping that maybe I'd be able to get some answers." I said to no one in particular.

"Oh my God could you relax for like, I don't know, point five seconds maybe?" I heard Jacob reply from the kitchen. He currently had what looked like chicken legs piled up on a plate in front of him with one in his hand.

"There is too much to explain on an empty stomach Ren- Calli, won't you eat first." Edward added, ignoring Jacob's comment and trying to cover up his mistake of my name. Wait, had he began to call me what Jacob had called me earlier? Shit was was the name, Renee, Reneis, Ren-

"Stop while you're ahead Ed. I'm with this girl for all of what- two of her conscious hours and all I hear nonstop is questions over and over and over again." Jacob said, distracting me from my thought.

"Uh." I rolled my eyes at him and looked the other way, "Maybe if you, I don't know- answered some I wouldn't have to keep asking."

"You're dramatic."

"You're mean!" I piped back.

"Hold up," the buff one, Emmett, started with a serious tone, "he was mean to you? Do I need to take care of something?"

"Boys, play nice." Bella sighed, coming towards me.

Rosalie approached me as well, following Bella's lead. "Don't worry about him, you wouldn't want some dog answering your questions anyways. Besides, he doesn't know anything." Jacob rolled his eyes and kept eating while I laughed. I wonder how and why Rosalie started calling Jacob a dog. Once Rosalie and Bella reached me they each locked arms with me and led me to the kitchen.

"Oh Cali," Alice exclaimed with a worried look on her face, "did you not see what I had laid out for you to change into?"

"Oh no, I didn't. I'm sorry, Alice." I didn't want to actually tell her that I had indeed seen the elaborate, skin tight dresses and heels that had been sitting on the desk in the bedroom, yet I would rather wear nothing at all than wear that ensemble. Edward must have sensed that I just hadn't wanted to wear any of the clothes Alice picked out for me, for he laughed at my response.

"No worries! I'll go pick out something for you!"

"Oh, it's really not a problem, I'm fine with what I'm in now." I said, nonchalantly, trying hard for her not to suspect that I was afraid of what she may pick for me. Her face immediately fell and the spark of excitement that had first been there when she said she would pick something out for me died.

"Is it ok if I go with you? That way we can pick it out together?" I asked, seeking a compromise.

"Oh I would love that!" Alice replied, jumping slightly. I laughed at her enthusiasm and let Bella lead me the rest of the way into the kitchen and onto a stool at the island. Their kitchen was also amazing; it had light blue colored walls with white, distressed cabinets and black sparkling countertops and was filled with large stainless steel appliances. The island where I was sitting, instead of having the black countertops, had different colored blue, glass tiles that tied the room together perfectly. Just a feeling, but I was guessing Alice was responsible for all this.

"So Calli," Bella started, standing, leaning over the island, while Esme and Rosalie began taking food out of the refrigerator, "Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Everything."

* * *

**Reviews!?**


End file.
